This invention relates to a two-wheeled recreational motor vehicle and more particularly to an improved type of recreational vehicle.
A variety of types of recreational motor vehicles have been proposed. These vehicles have a wide variety of designs and may employ one, two, three, four, or more wheels at least one of which is driven by a powering device such as an internal combustion engine. If the vehicle is designed primarily for recreational purposes, it must satisfy two quite dissimilar design criteria. First, it must be fun and challenging for the user to ride. On the other hand, the vehicle should also be relatively safe for inexperienced riders and still afford them an opportunity for enjoyment and the feel of control over the vehicle. Unfortunately, the vehicles of the type previously proposed have not satisfied all of these purposes to the same degree. That is, the previously proposed recreational motor vehicles have either been extremely challenging to ride and, accordingly, somewhat unsafe for inexperienced operators or have been very safe and, almost attendantly, have offered no challenge for the operator.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an improved recreational vehicle which will provide a challenge in operation and yet which is extremely safe to operate.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved, highly mobile recreational vehicle which offers a high degree of safety and at the same time a challenge to operate.
Another disadvantage with previously proposed recreational motor vehicles is that they have been designed to operate on public roads or must be operated in an off the road condition which requires the rider to travel a substantial distance from his home to a riding area. The reason for this is the size and power capability of the previously proposed vehicles. Therefore, such vehicles have substantially limited applicability.
Therefore, it is stil a further object of this invention to provide a recreational motor vehicle that may be ridden in residential areas without damage or aggravation to the property owners.